Home Sweet Home
by Venetta Scarlet de Milo
Summary: Untuk pertama kalinya, readers-sama! Seorang Minato Namikaze agak melawan kedua orang tuanya dan mencoba untuk mandiri! Minato ngekos dan ketemu berbagai makhluk aneh *plak*. Settingnya di Jakarta. Birthday fic super telat buat Minato. Author gak pinter bikin summary, jadi, baca aja! Yang baca WAJIB RnR, kalo nggak, dicium sama Pakkun!


Ne, sambil nonton "Nurarihyon no Mago" season 2, saya membuat fic ini *kyaaa! Nurarihyon waktu muda kakkoii banget!*.

Dedicated for orang-orang yang mensupport Venetta bikin fanfic lagi. Hontouni Arigatou! Kalian bener-bener berharga buatku!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Home Sweet Home**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pair: Gado-gado

Genre: Little bit romance, humor (untuk chapter ini minim), family, friendship

Rate: K+

Warning: Emang ini fic yang gaje, banyak kesalahan dan lain-lain. tapi mohon, enjoy aja. Karena emang tujuannya buat fun aja.

* * *

Chapter 1

Hai, aku Minato Namikaze. Hanya seorang lelaki berumur 20 tahun yang lemah dan ringkih. Banyak yang tidak tahu itu. Aku kadang malu sendiri, tidak bisa melindungi orang yang kusayangi. Aku bagai anak emas. Tapi, sekarang, aku sudah yakin! Aku akan tinggal di sebuah kos (walaupun yang punya kosnya tanteku..)! Untuk pertama kalinya, aku akan tidur di luar rumah! Ini semua berkat kerja kerasku!

~Flashback~

"Mi, aku mau tinggal sendiri! Aku ini sudah dewasa! Lagi pula, ini membantu mami dan papi supaya gak usah anter-jemput aku, kan? Kampusku jauh, lho!" seruku.

"Gak boleh! Ntar klo kamu sakit gmn? Klo kamu gak bisa makan gara-gara gak bisa masak gimana?" seru mamiku lagi.

"Minato-chan~ Jangan tinggalkan papi dengan mamimu yang super galak ini~" rengek papiku sambil bergelantung di lenganku.

"Tapi, memangnya mami mau, aku jadi anak manja yang tidak bisa mandiri terus?" bentakku. Kini, aku sudah tidak sabar lagi. Untuk yang pertama kalinya aku membentak mamiku.

"Ya, nggak juga, sih.." gumam mamiku.

"Makanya, boleh, ya?" tanyaku lagi dengan wajah dan nada memelas. Aku tahu, mamiku tak pernah tega melihatku memelas.

"Ba.. baiklah.. Tapi ada syaratnya!" ucap mami.

"Apa?" tanyaku bersemangat, bak anak kecil dijanjikan pergi ke taman bermain.

"Kau ngekos di kosan punya tante Tsunade, selalu telpon seminggu sekali, gak boleh punya pacar, pulang kuliah langsung ke tempat kos, makan gak boleh sembarangan, blablablablablabla~"

Lanjutannya sudah tak kudengarkan karena aku sudah pergi ke kamar untuk menyiapkan barang-barangku.

"Sepakat? Lho? Minato? Minato! Dasar kurang ajar! Lagi dibilangin malah kabur! Dasar!" terdengar suara mamiku marah-marah dengan gajenya.

Dan hari ini, aku berangkat ke tempat kosku..

~End Flashback~

* * *

"Minato-kun! Ayo masuk!" seru tanteku yang juga pemilik kos'an ini, tante Tsunade. Suaranya menyadarkanku dari lamunanku

"Eh? Iya.." Kataku sambil turun dari mobil membawa koperku.

Sebetulnya, ini tak bisa disebut kos-kos'an. Mungkin lebih tepat disebut asrama. Dengan kebun luas ini, bangunannya besar. Dengan bangunan utama dan 2 bangunan sayap. Dan begitu pintu dibuka,

Bruk!

Eh? Siapa? Rabut merah.. Mata violet.. Sepertinya aku mengenalnya..

"Kushina! Kamu ngapain lompat dari lantai 2, gitu? Itu kan ada tangga!" seru tante Tsunade.

"Habis kelamaan.. Jauh sih, tangganya di ujung.. Padahal saya udah gak sabar mau liat anak barunya kayak gimana!" jelas cewek yang kayaknya aku kenal.. Sangat kenal..

"Kushina!" seruku tiba-tiba.

"Ya, ada apa?" tanyanya heran.

"Inget aku?" tanyaku.

"Nggak.. Sapa, ya?" tanyanya balik.

"Minato! Masa gak inget?" seruku. Secara, dia sahabatku waktu TK-SMP! Masa gak inget!

"Nggak.. Maaf.." ucapnya lirih, sambil menyentuh kepalanya.

"Kushi.." gumamku.. Aku tersentak. Jangan-jangan..

"Kushina, ajak Minato keliling, ya?" tanya Bibi Tsunade dengan suara halus tapi mendiskriminasi.

"Iya iya.." kata Kushina malas.

Aku merasa canggung. Entah kenapa, padahal dia sahabatku.. Tapi..

Dia melupakanku..

* * *

~Flashback, normal POV~

Di tengah jalan raya, ada 2 bocah sedang bermain bulu tangkis. (Ada-ada aja, main di tengah jalan..)

"Siap, Kushina? Aku smash, ya!" seru Minato sambil mengayunkan raketnya. Tapi di luar dugaan, smashnya malah salah sasaran. Koknya jatuh ke tengah jalan. Minato pun mengambilnya.

"AWAS MINATO!" seru Kushina sambil mendorong Minato ke pinggir jalan. Ternyata. Ada mobil ngebut yang lewat. Sayang, Kushina tak sempat menghindar. Dan, Kushina pun, tertabrak.

"KUSHINA!" Minato berlari ke tempat Kushina.

Kushina pingsan. Minato pun, mengejar mobil yang menabrak tadi. Namun, tak terkejar. Mobil itu kabur. Minato membopong Kushina ke rumah Kushina.

_Tok tok tok_

"Ya. Kushina?" seru ibu Kushina.

"Kau apa kan anakku?" seru sang ibu panik dan marah.

"A.. aku.." Minato tergagap. Air mata meleleh dari mata safirnya.

"Ah, sudahlah.. Ayo masuk. Aku akan telpon rumah sakit."

Minato pun masuk dan merebahkan Kushina di sofa ruang tamu, masih tetap menangis.

Tak lama kemudian ambulance datang dan membawa Kushina. Kushina mengalami lupa ingatan untuk beberapa hal. Dia ingat semuanya. Tapi lupa segala hal tentang Minato. Lalu Minato pindah rumah ke daerah yang jauh. Itu lah sebabnya Kushina tidak mengingat Minato sampai sekarang.

~End Flashback~

~Minato's POV~

Salahku..

Ya, semua ini memang salahku..

Aku hanya bisa menatap Kushina yang ngoceh tentang bangunan kos'an ini..

TBC

...

* * *

Gimana? Pendek ya? Fic ini fokus ke Minato yang pertama kalinya berusaha untuk mandiri. Soal bangunan kos'annya. klo mau

detailnya, cukup bilang lewat review dan aku akan post di FFn atau di twitter atau FBku denah bangunan lengkapnya.

Yup! Terakhir,

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
